


Karuna Firewind

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carl Foxrun, Gen, Karuna, Knights of Naren books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Karuna Firewind

Carl Foxrun was furious. “What do you mean we’re not going back?”

“To the tower?”

Carl rolled his eyes. The ‘tower’ was a small home with a tiny room built on a second floor. It was anything but a tower, but Karuna Firewind refused to call it anything else. “Yes, the tower,” Carl replied through his teeth.

“Right, we’re not going back. I met with one of the guy’s leading the rebellion against Kingsfall, and they need my sort of power.”

“Might I remind you that Thril Gandir has not assigned us to any city. We do not need to get involved in this fight, Karuna. We should go back to the ‘tower’ and wait it out. You have the staff now. Isn’t that enough?”

“Exactly! I have the staff, and they need help.” Karuna held his staff up as if to affirm that, yes, he did indeed have it.

Carl wished he’d be more careful with that thing. Karuna had tested it before leaving the mountains, and the sheer power he had with it was, indeed, formidable. Carl was unsure he could fulfill his duty as an adahi should Karuna decide to run rampant with it. He was aware that mages were assigned both to Kingsfall and the towns that were rebelling. Thril Gandir did not pick sides in these matters, but that also meant that if Karuna wanted to use his free-travel assignment to join up with the rebels, he was allowed to do so.

Still, he saw it as his duty to try to convince him otherwise. After all, part of his job description involved keeping his mage safe.

“What about Shandaryl?” He hated bringing her up, but he couldn’t think of anything that could be more convincing. She was a beautiful elven woman who lived about half of a mile away from the ‘tower’. Carl had been seeing her until Karuna convinced him to call it off with her. Love between a human and an elf was frowned upon. Offspring from such unions were always infertile and often made fun of for not quite being human and not quite being an elf either. Karuna’s advice made sense, but when Karuna started seeing her himself not even a week later, it became all too clear his true intentions. Two months after that, Karuna decided it was time to finish the enchantment of his staff and off they went to the south. It was a strong enchantment and involved much more than Carl had been ready to deal with, but it was over now. He had been looking forward to going home.

“We broke up.”

Carl blinked. Did he hear right? Hadn’t Shandaryl told him? “What do you mean? I talked to her a few days before we left. Didn’t she tell you?”

“She told me she was pregnant, and I told her I didn’t need any loud kid running around. I have research to do, and right now, I have a war to join. Let’s go. They have a camp just on the other side of town.”

Carl sighed as he watched Karuna turn and start walking. Karuna didn’t look back. After a moment of debate, Carl picked up the bags and followed after him. As Karuna's adahi, he didn't have a choice after all.


End file.
